Blade of the Broken
by 8foreverunchanged8
Summary: The battle ended badly. Love lost and heart shattered, Kagome must live in the Naruto universe, where she must destroy the man known as Orochimaru. As she lives this new life will she look to the light? Or will she succumb to the darkness? No flames please!
1. Vanished

We've fought for three days, losing a many allies along the way. Everyone was tired, prepared to give up, for the enemy seemed to be endless. Looking around her, Kagome then realized that only a handful of her group were left.

Sesshomaru stood tall and proud, striking all that stood in his path, yet the grief of losing Rin shown greatly within the depths of his eyes. Dozens of youkai surrounded him, all struck down only to be replaced with more. Kouga and Ayame had finally mated, but were lost together during the battle, hands intertwined. A number of cuts and bruises littered their bodies, each with a hole at their hearts.

Thanks to them, though, Kagura and Kannas' hearts had been returned to them, giving them the freedom they long lusted for. Hakudoshi had also joined their growing rag-tag group, sticking loyally by his sisters' sides. They had befriended the Inu-gang a while back, when Kagome helped heal Kanna from a serious wound. Over time even she and Hakudoshi became close, gaining the role of an older sibling to the two.

Sango had been lost with Miroku, his wind tunnel sucking them both in, faithful lovers till the end. They were quite the fighting pair, taking down dozens of demons until their demise. Even Kirara stood a fight, that was untill she was overwhelmed by Narakus demons. Shippo, Kagome's dear kit, had been tossed to the group three days earlier, decapitated, Kagome winced at the memory, missing her son, whom had at a time, idolized Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had betrayed them all as soon as he saw Kikyo at the side of Naraku. Kagome was snapped out of her daze with a strong pain; a clawed hand raking her back. She tumbled forward from the force.

Quickly, she stood shakily, glaring at the producer of her pain. " Inuyasha." she hissed. Instead of a response, he just grinned evilly. " Hello Kagome. I think it's time you give Kikyo the rest of her soul now, because you've had it for to long. I hope you know that your just a weak, stupid fake. You will never be able to match up to Kikyo's strength, and beauty, because you will always be the copy. There's no point for your existence, you're just a waste of space. Your nothing, and that's all you'll ever be."

" Why don't you just go back to your claypot, Inuyasha. She's calling for her little obediant puppy. Firstly, I shall have you know that Kikyo's supposed soul is mine. Have you already forgotten about Tsubaki? Besides, she can never dream of being me, her superior. Heck, I'm yours as well half-breed. Do you remember the saying ' Nothing is perfect', Inuyasha, because I sure of h* & am! You should learn your place, you weakling." she replied murderously. " Shut the F%#$ up wench! Your the weakling! I am more powerful than you'll ever be! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you will never forget!" and with a battle cry he charged. Their swords clashed, sparks flying everywhere.

Now you might be wondering where her sword came from, h$#l, Inuyasha is too. For the past year, Kagome had been secretly been training with Sesshomaru. Yep, the Lord of the West, the same one who can't even begin to stand humans. They met up almost every night, training to the point of exhaustion. They became quite close, so close that they had done a blood bond together.

_~Flashback~_

_Kagome stumbled into the clearing that Sesshomaru and her had planned their next meeting at. " Your late." a baritone voice echoed throughout the clearing. " I know. Inuyasha has gotten suspicious." she replied. A figure appeared before her, not surprising her in the lightest. He stood regally, with an air of superiority surrounding him. _

_He tossed her a sword, a faint 'Begin' was heard, the only warning before they started to train. He slashed at her, she defended, she slashed at him, he defended. It was a never-ending pattern, until her sword was thrown into the sky. _

_"Dam *% !" she panted. Sesshomaru smirked down at her, a smug look on his face. " You are rusty, Imotou" he had started to call Kagome that a couple of months ago, the last time they had trained two months before." I have been thinking, Kagome. I must inquire you, would you like to do a blood bond with me? " he asked. " Of course I would!" she answered excitedly. _

_Nodding, he began mumbling an incantation, making weird had motions every now and then. Suddenly, he took out a small dagger, slicing his and Kagome's wrist. " OW! What was that for!?" Kagome whined. Sesshomaru ignored her, "Now we have to drink each others blood. Do so for ten seconds, then you may stop." he stated calmly._

_ A look of disgust hovered over Kagome's features, a scowl replacing her once vibrant smile. After doing as instructed, a change came over them both. A burning sensation filled each of their bodies, miko ki and youki fighting for dominance. _

_Soon, it became a tie, both equally inhabiting each body. Taking a mirror out of her handy dandy backpack, Kagome inspected her new features, before allowing Sesshomaru to do the same. _

_Her mid back length hair had grown down to her knees with red, blue, and silver streaks now inhabiting it. Her unruly bangs had grown, all the way down to her chin, forcing her to brush them to the left. Her once dull brown eyes, now blue, sparkled brightly, with golden and violet flecks within them, a thin silver lining her pupil. Her eyelashes had grown long and full, helping accentuate her eyes. Then, she noticed her body had filled out quite nicely, rivaling Marilyn Monroe's. (AN: had to do itXD) Even her lips became plumper. _

_She had gained a red crescent moon similar to Sesshomarus' on her forehead, barley visible because of her bangs. There were also silver stripes on her cheeks, wrists, arms, legs, and feet to take account of. Then she noticed that two big, fluffy ears adorned the top of her head, and a long black, red tipped, wolf-like tail had sprouted and lay on her shoulder.(think utawarerumono) Kagome was in temporary shock. Where had all her acne gone? Who was this gorgeous female staring back at her? Where did those cute ears come from?_

_ She stiffly handed the mirror to Sesshomaru who was also in a silent awe, his cocky attitude gone. He was slightly surprised at his own appearance. He hadn't thought his appearance would have changed, at all. Although it was a slight change, it gave him an air of elegance, for he is the Killing Perfection. Both of his magenta stripes were lined in silver, that were bright from thd light. His skin was free of any imperfection, now blemish free, his skin glowed in the moonlight. His eyes stood out in the dark night, emotion now readable to Kagome. As he stood up to handed Kagome her mirror, they noticed they both had become taller. " Now we're truly siblings, fluffy." For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru smiled. _

_~Flashback End~_

She lightly fingered the bracelet on her wrist, the concealment charm over her demonic abilities and features. It was made of rare jems such as adamant* (i couldnt resist:p), amethyst, ruby, ect., laced on a string of silver and gold, thanks to Sesshomaru. Snaping out of het daze once more, Kagome evaded the sword that was aimed for her heart. If you have a stoic demon lord, who's name meant 'The Killing Perfection' as your mentor, you'll be pretty good at fighting.

Their fight ended quickly, Kagome the victor. She had pierced Inuyasha's left lung, leaving him gasping on the floor. " You, Inuyasha, are a disgusting person. You have a sick, tormented soul that's only salvation is to toy and manipulate young girls hearts. You pushed and pulled Kikyo and I away, to the point of the speaking your name left a horrible taste in my mouth. I once thought that your torment had been you, releasing many pent up emotions, but I now realize that you were influenced to the point of destruction. Do not try to salvage any relationship we once held, nor any reconciliation. Just know, in your dying moments, that you shall never be forgiven. I will not help you ascend to the heavens, but will allow you to know that you shall find a spot in hell, where you can finally find out the pain Kikyo, I, and any other woman have felt because of you. This is the end." Kagome, at that moment, had finally faced her biggest enemy, and Kami, did she feel good. Inuyasha lay there gaping at her, his mouth forming words, none being spoken.

Soon, his eyes became dull and lifeless, his chest stopped rising and falling, the gasping heard from him ending. But, Inuyasha had been able to respond to Kagome, three words that she remembers to this day. Shi motarasu tenshi. Death bringing angel. Inuyasha's dying words. Kagome was impressed, he managed to say something.

She actually liked that name, Death bringing angel. Turning her back on him, a wave of power hit her. She finally felt whole again.

Looking to her right, she saw Sesshomaru standing over top a broken Kikyo, pieces of body her scattered around the clearing. Then, too soon for Kagome's liking, malicious cackles were heard throughout the battlefield. Turning around, fear in her eyes, Kagome was face-to-face with her worst nightmare.

" Hello, dear miko. How are you? You seem to be frightened. Are you scared of spiders? Your family seemed to be. Especially the young one, Souta was it? Well, you'll soon find out, for you shall be joining them in the afterlife!" he said, grinning from ear to ear, growing wider with Kagome's shout of despair.

" How dare you-you sick bastard! You have no right to speak about my family, even in their departure to the heavens! You will be the on joining them in the afterlife, but, oh you shall be going to hell!" she screamed, attacking Naraku.

Dodging, Naraku threw some tentacles at her, aiming for her chest. She jumped, but one of the tentacles managed to embed itself into her stomach. Naraku flung her off his tentacle, adding some miasma in the air to help death come faster. Falling through the air Kagome made a risky decision, fall to her death or turn into a demon blowing her cover and endangering her comrades in the process. She had come to an answer.

She slid the valuable bracelet from her wrist. " Naraku, you shall PAY!" she roared, her voice of a godess yet monster at the same time. So lost in her rage, tearing Naraku to shreds, she never saw the looks of awe pointed at her.

Soon, the remaining survivors of the ex Inu-gang began to fight with a renewed vigor, inspired. Having defeated Naraku, Kagome was struggling against her beast, who was happy to have gained freedom at last. Quickly, she slipped the bracelet over her wrist, her beast arguing all the while, before Kagome pushed her, yes her, back into her cage.

Looking at Naraku in disgust, she purified his remains, and the large piece of the Shikon no Tama he held with him. Giving the signal, Kagura stabbed Naraku's heart, but not without a price to pay. Naraku, the devil, had somehow merged some of Kagura's heart with his heart, thus destroying her in the process.

Sesshomaru rushed over, too late to catch her. He attempted to save her with Tensaiga, but instead she glowed red, and became wind, not without their exchange of _'I love you'_s. His howl of grief was heard throughout the lands, saddening all who heard its sorrowful sound. He had lost his daughter, and now, his soon-to-be mate.

Kagome fell to the ground, sobbing, but her resolve only hardened. She grabbed the pieces of the Shikon no Tama and said in the lightest of whispers so that demons had to strain to hear, " I wish the Shikon no Tama was gone, forever!" A bright flash of light enveloped her before she disappeared from this world, never to return.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~*•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

**adamant=diamond**

**Sengoku Judai= feudal era**

**YO! 8foreveunchanged8 here! Cliffy!Ok yeah I was kinda struggling, cause I mean I use A TON of comma's. I just can't stop. By the way, I'm doing this on my IPhone 4 and let's just say this thing isn't cooperating with me! XD! Well I'm feeling pretty pumped, as well as nervous right now. I do accept creative criticism, bit I ask, no flames! I'm only just turned 12 for gods sake! yep officially a pre-teen! Anyways, to all those peeps that I really get a good review vibe thingy from, shall receive a cookie, JK! No, I'll just say how awesome u r to everyone else. Btw, all charachter rights belong to Rumiko Takashi, the story is all mine! MINE!Well, k bye, FU(LOL) out!**


	2. New Quest

Hi! FU(lol) here! I've gotten a couple of favorites and follows and lemme say dat im touched. Thanks **Mistress of Darkness Katana **for encouraging me and helping me to try and improve this story. Matter of fact, thanks to everyone, people that are reading this story and others that have followed or favorited it. It's really inspiring. For you newbies here(although I kinda am one), welcome 2 Fanfiction! Anyways, all character rights belong to the creators of Inuyasha and Naruto, but this story is all mine:)

**Previously on(Avatar) Blade of the Broken:**

_Kagome fell to the ground, sobbing, but her resolve only hardened. _

_She grabbed the pieces of the Shikon no Tama and wished away. "I wish the Shikon no Tama was gone, forever!" A bright flash of light enveloped her before she dissappeared from this world, never to return._

**Presently:**

"What? Where am I?" Kagome wondered aloud. " You are in the Shikon no Tama, child." a voice echoed in the vast darkness. " Who are you, and how did I get here?" She questioned.

"I am Midoriko, creator of this retched jewel where I shall reside for the rest of eternity. My journey is never-ending, but yours has just begun. Your quest isn't over, young Kagome, for you have wished upon this jewel a pure wish, but it has been sent to a new world, full of ninjas and untold dangers."

You, Kagome, are to protect the Shikon were I cannot, and that presently shall be in this new world. You cannot decline this quest, but I shall allow you a wish and your pick of a companion before we make our depart" was said as a woman emerged from the shadows. Kagome stood in silence groveling in anger. " Why must I be the one going through such a fate. How dare you, or anyone from above command me to do anything like a puppet? What was so special about me, sending me through time, allowing me to risk my life, when I was only to be sent to another world? Whatever, just don't come running to me for help!" Kagome said, her shouted voice rising with each passing second.

In feign ignorance, Midoriko continued her speech, " Your newest goal is to kill Orochimaru, Naraku's reincarnation. He is solely after power and will be after you once the Shikon no Tama resides in your body once more. You now can choose your companion and make your wish, but you cannot wish to stop this quest, nor revive the dead."

_'Dam$&%' _Kagome thought, wishing Midoriko hadn't known her wish/es. Her mind was rushing, trying to choose her companion and wish. She closed her eyes hoping to relieve some of the stess she felt.

After a few more moments, her eyes opened again, her descion made. " I have decided. "I wish that Sesshomaru had a daughter,( was struggling, sorry for any disappointment) who can teach him love and kindness, for his lands can bear no more grief or coldness. I shall take two companions, who shall be my siblings in this new world. I choose Kanna And Hakudoshi to join me in this new world."

At Midoriko's look of surprise, Kagome smirked. If she was being sent to a new world, she was going to bring her siblings. No one could prevent that. She already lost Souta, and nearly lost Sesshomaru to madness, she wasn't about to lose the both of them.

Midoriko, as if hearing her thoughts, smiled before nodding in agreement. " I shall allow you five minutes for goodbyes, and an explanation to your siblings." Then, Kagome reappeared in the Sengoku Judai.

Cries of 'Kagome' were heard throughout the clearing, before said female was knocked down in a flurry of white. " Kanna, Hakudoshi I must ask you both something very important. I have a new adventure to take on, and I must ask- will you join me toat his new world?" she asked in a monotone, the pain from the battle and Inuyasha's betrayal fresh and forever imprinted to her mind and body.

" Of course we will Onee-chan!", they said cheerfully, in perfect sync. Nodding, Kagome retrieved a necklace and walked around the battle field, picking up Hiraikotsu, Miroku's staff, Kougas Bakensuo(?), Ayames iris, and even Inuyasha's Tessaiga. Then with Sesshomarus permission, Tensaiga. Taking the weapons, she shrinked them, including her sword, Shi engimono, and placed them on her necklace. " Sesshomaru, I must leave this world, never to return. You shall be bestowed upon a gift once depart. You will accept this gift, Aniki, for it is part of you and Kagura. I do not wish to say goodbye, but I will say see you later, for then we our connection cannot be severed. So, love you, and good luck." and with that, Kagome, Hakudoshi, and Kanna disappeared, holding each other's hands leaving the same way they came.

White overcame the clearing, once it died down a pink bundle lay at Sesshomarus feet. Picking up the squirming bundle, Sesshomaru's curiosity piqued, he moved the cloth around, only to find... two big red innocent eyes staring straight back at him.

A beautiful baby girl stared at him, with hair the color of silver, and skin the color of the moon, and a blue crescent lay on her forehead. He knew this was his daughter- their daughter. The girl, whom he decided to call Rin, giggled at his awe struck face, deeming it funny.

_'Thank you,_ _Kagome' _was Sesshomaru's last thought before walking away, leaving his blood-shed past behind and staring at his bright future, a loving look on his face.

* * *

" Kagome, Hakudoshi, Kanna you are about to enter a new world. I will tell you the basic information of this world. Jutsu are the arts that ninja use during battle. Jutsu requires chakra, which there are two of, which you will draw forth in certain proportions. Spiritual and physical chakra are drawn forth with the help of hand signs. There are three different types of techniques: ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Ninjutsu allows the user to do what they otherwise cannot, things such as manipulating nature to your will, or breathing fire to attack opponents. Taijutsu is your physical strength( I think). Genjutsu is the use of illusion, to damage an enemies mind."

There are six ranks of ninja. You, Kagome, will be an E-rank, academy nin who learns the basics of being a ninja. A genin, D-rank , learn what "type" of jutsu you are. That's all you'll need to know because your sensei at the academy will teach you the rest." Midoriko said calmly, droning on about ninjas and their basics. " It is time for you to leave from the jewel. Kagome, you already have a bracelet to hide your demon traits, but I'm afraid Kanna and Hakudoshi don't so-" "I shall provide one for them." Kagome interrupted.

She handed them both two twinkling bracelets, almost identical, as they were. Each bracelet had black druzy and white pearls, but Kanna's had a glowing garnet while Hakudoshi held a Jade, each the stone that helped draw eyes to it.

Kagome felt their auras being suppressed and transformed as soon as they slipped on their bracelets. Their appearances stayed relatively the same, both of their eye colors changing to a stormy grey, eyelashes shortening, and a childish blush covering both cheeks, giving color to their pale alabaster skin.

Smiling for the last time, Kagome said, " We're ready." before a pristine white light began to surround them. " Goodbye!" Midoriko said serenely. A look of surprise overcame her before she stated rapidly," Oh! Kagome, you will be part of the Taishou clan-!" were Midoriko's last words to Kagome.

Soon, they felt themselves shrinking before welcoming unconsciousness with open arms.

* * *

A beam of light appeared in the woods outside of Konoha, scaring the wildlife and startling the ninjas residing there.

Kakashi Hotake was resting in the forest when a sudden light jolted him awake. Shooting to his feet, he raced to the source of the light, prepared to face anything. But, when he reached the scene, he met with the unthinkable.

Three pairs of eyes stared straight at him, piercing his soul. He blinked once, then twice, the for a third time to be positive he wasn't delusional.

When Kakashi went to that scene, he was prepared to kill, but not ready for kids. Each child had an anklet, which held their names, along with a note, tied to the blue bundle.

The eldest stood up, long ebony hair flowing down her back before glaring at him. Kakashi took a step back in shock. A toddler had just given him one of the scariest glares in his life! It was a glare of warning, but of what?

When she turned around was when Kakashi noticed the blood. It was small blossoms at first, but soon became a puddle beneath her feet. Her small body began to sway, but instead of falling, she limped over to her siblings.

Kakashi ran over to her, ready to catch her if she fell. " Don't touch me." she ground out. Her voice although sweet and cute, took on a deadly façade. When she reached them a small smile caressed her features before leaving, as soon as it came.

Suddenly, her small frame fell towards the ground, collapsing. Kakashi caught her, just as ANBU broke into the clearing. Staring at the girl, who's name he learn from her anklet, one question remained- where did they come from?

**Hey! FU here! It's 2 am and I'm ready to hit the hay. 7/1/13 .Im to tired to think. Blegh. Well night peoples! -_-zZZ**


	3. Child of the Moon

**Yo! FU here! Ok, so ive been super busy so i couldnt type this, but i have thought on it more or less. Well, enjoy!:) All character rights belong to their original owners, but Suzuki is mine!**

_Previously on Blade of the Broken:_

_Suddenly, her small frame fell towards the ground, collapsing. Kakashi caught her, just as ANBU broke into the clearing. Staring at the girl, who's name he learnt from her anklet, only one question remained- where had she and her siblings come from?_

_Presently:_

_She was floating, blissfully. Through the vast darkness she went, with no certain destination. She knew she was in the state of unconscious, but she would enjoy it while it lasted. " Kagome, my child," echoed around her, " it is I, Midoriko. I have come to you with three important pieces of information that may shock you." she warned, appearing before Kagome._

_Firstly, you are of Taishou lineage, as well as your siblings, Kanna and Hakudoshi. I was your mother. The jewel forcibly put me back into the land of the living, with no recollection of such a thing as the Shikon no Tama. As i look back now, it was quite hilarious, doing the same mistakes then as i did in the Sengoku Judai."_

_Well, the Taishou's are an unique clan. We disappear every now and then, and this has been our longest disappearance, 50 years long. It is believed that our clan is extinct, seeing how long we have gone without any contact to the outside world. The reason behind this shall be revealed to you when your older."_

_Now, our clan is very powerful, but that is somewhat because of our demonic abilities, yet we are just naturally powerful. Yes, we are demons but that's a secret. All types of demon are accepted in our clan, including hanyou. You, Kagome, are special. You see, you have a power that is unstoppable and holds the lives of many, but will get into that a little later."_

_Now you might be wondering what im doing back here in the jewel, not roaming around free to live. Well that's because of Naraku, or should I say Orochimaru. Our clan was massacred relentlessly, no one survived. No one but you, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and two of your cousins, for I teleported you far from our home. He is probably looking for you all presently, but do not fret, for I believe you will be safe in Konoha."_

_You see Kagome, you may not have thought deeply on this, but you were born and raised here like any other child for four years. The teleportation here triggered a chain reaction, causing you to lose your memory of the past for years, and regain the lost ones of the Sengoku Judai and such, as well as your injuries, including Kanna and Hakudoshis, to return. I wasn't killed, no, I returned to this blasted jewel. If your pondering on Kanna and Hakudoshis' memories they will regain them once they are five, a year after your age presently."_

_Secondly, Kagome, every 350 years a baby is born with a power unlike any other, under the full moon in December. Kagome, you are that child. The child of the moon. The power you sustain is unknown, but once its truth is uncovered, you will have be able to determine the fate of this world."_

_Thirdly, your demonic may inform the Hokage of such, as well as your adventures. I recommend that you tell him of your form, but your adventures may be to much for him to handle. In fact, tell anyone you trust. Do what you wish with this information, but I must advise you to keep it in the dark, because in this new world, anyone can betray you."_

_Midoriko took a deep breath, trying to relieve her light head. " Although, I have many questions, I'd like to learn of my family." Kagome requested, the new information settling in. " It starts with your great-great-grandmother, Kaede..."_

_Out of the state of unconscious_

Kakashi raced to the Hokages tower, concerned over the child in his arms. The information of the teleportation justsu had been tossed aside, his only thought was to reach the tower as soon as possible.

He soon appeared before the Hokage, bowing before explaining the situation" The bright light that emitted from the forest appears to have been a strange teleportation jutsu, for three children were found at it's source. Each were wounded, but this one sustains more injury than some ANBU returning from their misson. It is also assumed that they are Taishou, being as its name is engraved on their bracelets."

" Take these children to the medic nin, learn their conditions, then report back to me. You are dissmissed." Sarutobi stated. The ANBU bowed before leaving in a poof of smoke. _'So the Taishous have returned...' _Sarutobi thought, before turning to the large stack of papers on his desk.

Kakashi appeared at the hospitals front desk, demanding immediate care along with another ANBU. They recieved as they 'requested' and watched as the children were wheeled away.

Two hours later a doctor walked up to them, explaining the conditions of the menage," We have now stabalized the conditions of the children. The babies, can be taken home presently, they had a couple of bruises and scrapes but are otherwise fine. Now the oldest one had severe damage. She has severe blood loss and cuts to the boot. There were three deep gashes running along her back, and had some minor internal bleeding. It's a miracle she's even alive! We are going to keep her here for two more days to monitor her, but afterwards she's free to go. You may retrieve them, at room 614. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to other patients." the doctor said curtly, before rushing off.

Kakashi and the other ANBU shared a look, never expecting the young girls condition to have had been so serious. They walked towards the said room, each holding a child, before using the teleportation jutsu to reach the Hokages office quickly. They repeated what was said to them to the Hokage, who's eye widened at the newfound information.

A question ran through each of their brains, who would have hurt a child so badly?

All was forgotten, though, as the white haired children opened stormy grey eyes. Looking around the unfamiliar surroundings, their eyes welled with tears, before their screams echoed throughout Konoha.

Kakashi did all he could, as well as the other ANBU, Mizuki, to cheer the babies up, yet nothing seemed to work. They cried for two days. Two freaking days. The only time they stopped was when they either ate or slept, but rather than that, nothing stopped their pitiful wrath.

Kakashi went to pick up Kagome with Suzuki, including the sniveling babes. They hurried to her room, where she had been sleeping. Once they entered the room, beautiful sapphire orbs snapped open, staring fiercely at them. She ran up to them, and snatched both of the children from them.

As soon as they saw her, in their snotty mess, they stopped crying. The pair openly gawked, having attempted to do so for two days, yet as soon as they saw her they stopped. " Don't you two know how to care for child?" she questioned in a deceptively sweet voice, " I pity your children." she stated before walking out the room, with two bundles half the size of her, in each arm.

They began to explain the situation, both blushing, before realizing that a four year old had just lectured them. They followed after her, then nodding, picked her up and raced to the Hokages. By the time she began to kick and punch, they had reached the Hokages office.

Bowing, Suzuki said, " Hokage-sama this is Kagome Taishou, the third child retrieved from the light." Bowing once more, they unceremoniously dropped her onto the floor, their version of revenge.

" Kagome, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, but first, lets make sure your comfortable. Should we speak in private?" the Hokage said in a slightly commanding tone.

" I'd like to do so in private, please." she asked politely, noting the fact of his rank.

Kakashi and Suzuki gawked. Where had the cold, bratty kid gone? How had she changed her demeanor so quickly? Shaking themselves out of their revere, they bowed before leaving in a puff of smoke.

" Now lets start with the begging, shall we?" and so they did.

**Its 3 friggin am and im in a sour sleepy moood. Nihht peoples. -_-zZZ**


	4. Smile!

**Hey! Its 2 a.m so im kinda sorta tired but lets get on with it! All charachters belong to their respectful owners except Suzuki, who's all mine! Enjoy! :) ( P.S. I'm probably gonna fall asleep while writing so prepare yourselves.)**

**((fluffy!)) = AN**

**(food) = regular story info**

_Previously on Blade of the Broken:_

_Kakashi and Suzuki gawked. Where had the cold, bratty kid gone? How had she changed her demeanor so quickly? Shaking themselves from their revere, they bowed before leaving in a puff of smoke._

_" Now lets start with the begnning, shall we?" and so they did._

_Presently:_

" I have many beginnings, yet not as many ends. I must first deem you worthy of such information, but lets start from the basics, may I?" a reproachful nod was her response. " My name is Kagome Taishou, daughter of Midoriko Taishou and Kagewaki Taishou, formerly Hitomi. I was birthed in December, my siblings in September. We are the most respected clan members, royalty if you will. "

I know your wondering about my clan, as well as how I came to be here. Well I, along with my siblings, were teleported here to Konoha's forest. This is because our clan was being attacked ruthlessly, massacred. My mother had just barley been able to teleport us here, just before her death."

As you know, our clan loves the disappearing act, though this time it lasted quite long. The reasons behind it are unknown to me, for I am only four. Our clan has many secrets, many lay unknown to me. But, there is something you must be aware of Hokage-sama."

We are demons. Some of our famous power is thanks to our demonic abilities, yet most is just raw power. You may or may not accept me and my siblings here now, but I will have you know that we are just children no matter how mature. We are powerless, no matter how much I try to ignore such fact. So, I'm done, any questions?"

" How can I trust you, demon?" Sarutobi questioned, reproachful of the young girl. " That is for you to decide, but I will have you know that I am on good terms with my demon half, also that no matter what I am me. Just because our species are different doesn't mean I am a blood-thirsty monster with no sense whatsoever. Neither are Kanna and Hakudoshi. Our race has been misunderstood for the longest time, especially by humans.

If you decide to trust me or not that is up to you, but, you must think of the fact that we **are** defenseless out in this world and we **do** have a high chance of getting killed. In a way, we are no different from Jinchuuriki." she retorted, hating his tone.

A smile. All she needed was his smile to know his descion. " Thank you Hokage-sama!" she said cheerfully, her childlike mind getting to the best of her. " Kagome, I will allow you to stay here in Konoha on one condition. You must tell me more about your demon form." Sarutobi said. A quick nod was his answer. Snapping his fingers, two familiar ANBU appeared before Sarutobi. " I want you to take them to apartment complex 4 condo 6, the one accross from Naruto's. That is all." he said, handing them a key, and a bag full of money. Bowing, they grabbed Kagome (who still held the twins) before poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

**~!~ ~$~*~$~ ~!Otay nightie night!~!~ ~$~*~$~ ~!**

**Morning guys!**

They materialized in front her new home. Kakashi handed her a key, while Suzuki handed her the money. " Good luck." they said together, before leaving in the same fashion of which they appeared, having been called in the midst of an important mission report.

Sighing, Kagome opened the door to her condo, surprised at how large it was. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent living room, and a nice kitchen. It was a lot better than she had hoped for. It was slightly run down, nothing some hard work couldn't fix.

Placing the babbling babies onto the ground, Kagome checked if they had any clothing underneath, using Kanna as her test subject. Instead of a half naked baby (diapers count as clothing) she had expected, Kanna was actually wearing a frilly white dress with some pink accents. Long socks helped cover her from the cold of January.

No longer cautious, she slipped off Hakudoshi's blanket. He wore a white t-shirt that had a big blue crescent moon in it's center, and some jeans, white socks covering his feet. Getting onto his feet, he toddled over to Kanna, and plopped right next to her, babbling incoherent nothings to each others.

Grabbing the blankets, she noticed that their was more weight than needed in each. Shaking them, toys fell from them. Sweat dropping, she handed them to the awaiting babies, devising a plan to take them to the market. Finding her answer, she grabbed the two of them and opened the door.

What met her there relieved her. A boy, about her age had just opened his door as well, heading out. " Hey! You! Blondie! I'm going to the market and I'm going to need some help with these two. They're to big for me to carry by myself as well as the groceries so i'm going to have to ask you for some assistance. So, can you help me? " she asked. " Won't your parent's get angry at you?" he asked cautiously, untrusting. " Nope. Don't have any." she replied," Just so you know, my name's Kagome Taishou, and this is Kanna and Hakudoshi. So, are you gonna to help me, or not?" she asked impatiently, her seemingly new childish mind getting to her. " Sure! My name's Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

She smiled. This was the beginning of the greatest friendship known to man.

~!~ ~$~*~$~ ~!~

" Hey, Naruto. Why did you ask me if my parent's would get mad earlier?"

" Because none of the adults here like me, they all hate me, even the other kids."

" Why?"

" I don't know."

" Oh."

Silence.

Looking down at Kanna, (trying to distract herself from the awkwardness of the situation), Kagome smiled distractedly. " OW!" two figures said simultaneously, falling to the ground, Kagome held Kanna close to her, taking the brunt of the fall, dropping the bags in her hands in the process. Tears started to well up in Kanna's eyes, her feared horror about to be unleashed, until Kagome began to rock her, humming a light tune.

" Watch where your going." a boy said cockily. He had short black hair that spiked upwards and lifeless black eyes, including an irritated look on his face. " Me? I watch where I'm going? I'm the one that has a freakin' baby in her arms, and groceries! Don't blame me for your mistake!" she retorted. Glaring at her he walked away, wondering why she didn't go all goo-goo eyes on him. _'Interesting.'_

Kagome glared at the retreating form, before glancing at Kanna. Little thing had fallen asleep during all the commotion. Looking over at Hakudoshi, she noticed that he was dozing off, and knew that they needed to get home. Something cold fell onto her nose. Looking up she realized it was snowing. Snow! Kagome loved the snow.

Grabbing the fallen bags, she looked at Naruto," Let's hurry home! Don't wanna catch a cold, now do we?" she said before running off. Grinning, Naruto cradled the sleeping Hakudoshi and chased after her, neither noticing the pair of eyes watching them.

~!~ ~$~*~$~ ~!~

Arriving at the apartment, the two stood in front of Kagomes' condo, panting. Catching her breath, Kagome opened the door to her neat condo. Once closing the door after him, Naruto gaped, remembering his own he!ion of a condo. Placing Kanna on the plush carpet, Kagome opened up her grocery bags and began to place them in their respective places, Naruto following her example.

Soon, they had the everything but the baby things (cribs, changing station, ect.) put away. Looking at each other, they knew that it would be hours before all of the baby things (refer above ^) would be ready for action.

_3 hours later_

" Done!" Naruto shouted, having put the last piece on. Glancing at the slumbering twins, Kagome picked Hakudoshi up and put him in a crib. Naruto decided to help as well and picked up Kanna, placing her a crib. Next, he grabbed a blanket and covered her up with it, Kagome doing the same for Hakudoshi.

Placing a baby monitor on a night stand, Kagome and Naruto exited the room. " Naruto-kun let's go outside! To the snow!" she said cheerfully, her newfound childishness getting to the best of her. Smiling, she grabbed his sleeve and ran outside. They played for an hour in the frigid cold, giggles and shouts of 'Kagome-chan!' and 'Naruto-kun!' heard throughout the village.

~!~ ~$~*~$~ ~!~

_6 years later_

An alarm sounded throughout the silent household. Jolting awake, an eleven year old Kagome jumped into a defensive position, leaving the comfort of her futon. _'Just a dream' _she thought, remembering the horrors of her past, the past. Sighing, she combed her fingers through her knee-length hair.

Shaking the thoughts of the past away, she jumped into the shower before changing. She put on long black cargo pants, a black shirt with a red crescent moon on the back, and long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath. Grabbing her ever-growing ankle length hair, she tied it up into a bun, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes, and two strands of either side of her face, similar to Kikyou's.

Done with that, she put on her bracelet (( yes the one from Sesshomaru)) to hide her demonic features. Then, she grabbed four pairs of earrings and put them on her ears, helping supress her powerful aura as well. Then she grabbed the necklace that held her friends' (including Inuyashas') weapons onto her neck. Afterwards, she grabbed her black ninja headband and used it as a choker.

" Kanna, Hakudoshi, time to wake up." she called. Two distinct calls of ' Okay neechan!' were heard. Heading into the kitchen she began to prepare breakfast, when someone barged through the front door.

Having already felt his aura fast approaching, Kagome lazily glanced at the blonde twelve year old she considered a brother. " Must you barge in here like you own the place? Who gave you such rights, Naruto?" she questioned lazily, flipping the pancake she was cooking. " Your so mean Kagome-chan! Why do you have to be such a bully?" he whined.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, before she calmly stated," It seems you do not wish to have breakfast today, Naruto. I guess I shouldn't have made all those pancakes. What a shame." " WAAAAAH! NO! I was kidding Kago! Please not the pancakes! If I don't have break-" he began to shout, before a pancake went flying, smacking into his face. " Shut up. Your too loud." Kagome stated, turning off the stove and preparing the table.

Soon, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Kagome, and Naruto ((yes this order is from youngest to oldest)) were seated at the table, synchronized cries of 'Itadakimasu' heard, before they began to eat. Quickly finishing they cleaned their plates before rushing out the door, prepared for the new day.

Having reached the ninja academy, Kagome and Naruto saw Kanna and Hakudoshi off to their classrooms, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. " Bye neechan, niichan! Have a good day!"Kanna and Hakudoshi yelled, smiling, before rushing into their classroom.

Walking into their classroom, Kagome and Naruto sat next to each other in the obly two seats available for the both of them. These seats just so happaned to be next to Sasuke Uchiha; Narutos biggest rival.

Just as they sat down, thundering footsteps headed towards their classroom. Suddenly, the door was slammed open by none other than...

**Lol. Cliffy. Yeah, I revised it, AGAIN! Something was bugging me about this and I look over this again to find even more holes in the plot. Although I just started this, im probably gonna check over the other chapters as well. Anyways, im workin on chapter six presently do get ready! FU over and out. **


	5. Old Friends

**Hey everybody! I haven't updated as of late becuz my dad put computer restrictions so I only have an hour to type, and I just finished moving over at my ma's house so, we don't have a computer there yet. Well, heres the nextest chappie of ****_Blade of the Broken!_**** All characters belong to their rightful owners, but Suzuki is all mine! For those who r wonderin, no I do **NOT **have a beta. I believe it is better to work this way, because everything is all MY work, not anyone elses. I guess that's just me being possesive *shrugs* Anyways~ heres the latest chappie! Happiy readin!**

_Previously on Blade of the Broken:_

_Just as they sat down, thundering footsteps were heard, headed towards their classroom. Suddenly, a door was slammed open, by none other than..._

_Presently:_

Sakura, she and Ino squeezing in together. " I'M FIRST!" they cried together.

" I won again, Sakura."

" Oh yeah? Because I had to look back to see ya, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead."

" Have you always been this delusional?"

" Shut up Ino-pig!"

" Never, Billboard brow!"

" Ino-pig!"

" Billboard brow!"

" INO-PIG!" Sakura cried, with more force than necessary. Naruto looked over at Sakura, hearts in his eyes and a blush covering his face, " Hey Sakura what's up?" " Shut up Naruto!" she shouted before continuing her yelling match with Ino. "Who are you to sit next to Sasuke when we were here first!" came an unidentified female voice amongst the sea of girls. Soon, a whole riot broke out amongst the whole female population, except for Kagome and Hinata, each trying for the seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto hopped up from the seat he had remained in, squatting before Sasuke, glaring. _' What's so special about teme?' _he questioned internally. Soon, a glaring contest broke out between the two, so intense that there were visible sparks, flaring hotly between them. This caught the raging females attention, all of them sending unnoticed heated warnings to Naruto.

A shinobi behind Naruto stood up, bumping Naruto in the process, sending him forward to Sasuke, where they were about to kiss. Kagome took the book she was reading, and placed it between the two males. They, instead of feeling skin, felt the hard covering of a large book. Shock filled the both of them, causing them to stiffen in place.

Recovering from what could have been the worst moment of his life, Naruto turned to Kagome," Thanks Kaggy-chan! You saved me! I will never call you a bully again! WOOOH!" he shouted, happy. The class leaned in, hoping to catch even a hint of her reply, " Your welcome nii-san." she whispered to him. No one but Naruto heard her words.

Kagomes' voice had never been heard by the other students. Some caught it here and there, but none could remember it's sound, seeing how long it had been since she spoke to any of her fellow classmates. Although speaking was needed during class, Kagome rarley spoke, instead using paper and pen. Though now, she would have to get used to speaking, for it was needed frequently with the teams they were being assigned to. Kagome hated speaking, but she spoke to the ones she trusted and held a place in her heart. Besides, speaking hurt for her, because of a lethal posion that had settled itself in her body long ago.

His smile grew even brighter, if possible. She had called her nii-san! His day was getting better and better! Grabbing his 'sister' Naruto swung her around happily, the disapproving shouts of the male population, ( except for Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji and of course Sasuke) went unheard by him.

He would've never stopped spinning, until Kagome chopped his head with the book she still held in her hand. He fell to the ground in a heap, unable to do anything but lie there with his head spinning. Kagome dragged the dazed Naruto over to their seats, where she dropped him into his seat, gracefully sitting into hers. Sakura glared at her, noticing the close proximity between her and Sasuke. " Why are you sitting next to Sasuke-kun, Kagome?" she questioned sassily.

Kagome's response was a light glare, but it contained enough coldness for it to cause the other students, including Sakura, to shy away from her. She looked away boredly, just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Iruka came in just at that moment, smiling proudly at his soon to be former students. " Class settle down. As of today you are all genin. You will all be put into three man squads, which will be lead by a jounin, and elite ninja. It is time to announce your new teams." he said, before casually listing the names of the newly appointed genin and their teams.

Many students leaned forward, eager to know their team mates. Kagome, on the other hand, completely ignored Iruka, only listening for either Narutos' or her name. _'Teams will only slow me down.' _thought the brooding Uchiha next to her, doing his best to tune out his noisy classmates. _' I wanna be with Kagome and Sakura, but not Sasuke-teme.' _hopefully thought Naruto. _' Hn.' _thought a certain black haired kunochi. " Team 7, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno," a shout of happiness left Naruto, a groan from Sakura," Sasuke Uchiha," their roles switched while Sasuke remained silent," and Kagome Taishou." He finshed. A collective gasp was spread throughout the room. Some glanced at her, but her face remained emotionless.

Naruto was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the small classroom," Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be paired up in a group with a slug like Sasuke?" " That, Naruto, is because the dead lasts have to be paired up with our top students, and you Naruto were at the bottom of the shinobi food chain." was Irukas quick reply, " You may also be wondering why there are four members of this particular team. That is because of the uneven number of graduating ninja this year, so one team had to be given the task of having four nin in their group, and this just so happens to be that particular team."

" Ha! Hear that Ino? I got top scores! Beat that!" Sakura said snobbily, picking up from Iruka's earlier statement. Not missing a beat, Iruka explained the true situation," That is incorrect Sakura. Kagome made top scores, even better than Sasuke. You are smart, without a doubt, but your lacking with the other points of being a ninja. Because of that you got the worst scores, Naruto passing you. I would advise you to train more, or you may not make it as a ninja."

Sakura blushed profusedly, embarrased that had been revealed to the whole class, while Kagome lightly smirked to the beaming Naruto. '**Cha! That Taishou chick thinks she's better than me! Im prettier, smarter, and more talented than she'll ever be! Thats why Sasuke-kun loves me, not her!' **screamed Inner Sakura, fist in the air. Daring a glance, she looked over at Sasuke, who was looking at her with an annoyed expression on his face. Her blush grew a deeper red, before she looked away quickly, unused to him even acknowledging at her. '_Not only do we have to work in teams that will only pull me down, but I have dobe and a fangirl on my team. Just my luck.' _sulked the ever positive Sasuke.

Deeming the questions over Iruka continued the colorful list, " Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga..." Having finally finished the list, Iruka dismissed his students to lunch, where they would afterwards head to the classrooms they were to meet their new teacher at. A few students crowded around him, knowing quite well that they wouldn't see him very often, and for some, never again. They all admired, and for some, respected their teacher, and so they would most likely miss him.

Kagome grabbed Naruto's sleeve and tugged him over to the tree they always ate underneath during lunch. Sitting down she handed Naruto the bento she had prepared for him. " Thanks Kaggy-chan! Your food is the best! Itadakimasu!" He said before inhaling his bento. Looking at him, her cold eyes softened, a warmth filling her icy heart. Looking away, she began to eat her bento as elegantly as possible.

They quickly finished, leaving to the assigned classroom. Going inside, they noticed Sasuke was already there, and soon Sakura appeared, choosing to sit a chair away from him. Naruto took a chair beside him as well, whilst Kagome leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed comfortably.

_3 hours later_

" UGGGH! All of the other groups already left hours ago! Where's _our_ sensei? No where to be found!" ranted the enraged Naruto. He, including his fellow teammates had became restless, although Kagome was only slightly irritated. She was already used to such things, having deal with Naruto, and now had a faint idea to who their new sensei was. He was going to get quite the scare, whoever it was.

Naruto jumped out of his seat and raced to the blackboard, grinning evilly. Grabbing the dirtiest eraser there he looked at the top of the door, plotting. Knowing very well what he was about to do, Kagome shook her head in disapproval," Naruto, it would be unwise to do that, for our Jounin sensei holds our future within their hands, and they can make it feel like a stroll through a field of flowers, or a living he!. I think i'd be better if they had a good scare, so he can learn not to do something of the sort again." Naruto grinned happily that she had not scolded him, but instead offered an alternative that was sure to be interesting. Sakura and Sasuke stared at her, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. That was the first time they had heard her speak, and did she have a beautiful voice. Sakura became jealous, but curious at the same time, _'Why doesn't she speak more often?' _ran through her and Sasukes minds.

By the time they snapped from their dazed states, Kagome had already devised a creative plan with Naruto. Now all they had to do was wait for the victim of their wrath.

Kakashi whistled cheerfully as he made his way to the classroom he had been told to go to, to meet his new students. He had just woken up from the nap he had decided to take, and boy, was he refreshed. Then, he noticed that the newest Icha Icha Paradise he had ordered had come earlier than he expected, so he of course had to indulge in some of it.

It was only right.

Now here he was, nearing the classroom, but as he approached the door, he couldn't stop the sudden feeling of dread that overcame him. Dismissing it, he opened the door to the classroom, only to discover...nothing.

None of the students were there, so he glanced at the classroom number once more. 4-B. This was the classroom, so where were his students?They were bound to be somewhere around here, right?

Glancing around the area, he stepped inside, only to hear a girlish giggle come from his right. Looking over, he saw a teenager with long blonde pigtails running down to her knees. A faint mist was the only thing keeping her from being completely exposed to him. Winking at him, she motioned for him to come closer to her. Forgetting completely about his students, Kakashi walked over to her, entranced by her beauty. When he got close enough, she leaned in for a kiss, Kakashi doing the same, before she suddenly disappeared.

A split second later, kunai and shuriken were speeding at Kakashi, who's guard had almost completely dropped at the sight of the nearly nude female. Almost. He deflected any that got to close, doing his best not to get cut. That's when a shuriken nearly tore of his most prized possession, the thing that made Icha Icha Paradise, a paradise. Just as quickly as the attack started, it ended.

" You would do well to meet us at the appropriate time next time, Kakashi. You wouldn't want your precious 'collection' to be destroyed, now would you?" came Kagome's voice as she appeared in front of him. His visible eye widened, before narrowing," You wouldn't want _that_ secret to be let out, now would you, Ka-go-me?" he replied tauntingly. They glared at each other, before the others appeared.

They gave the pair curious looks, having not understood what 'collection' or 'secret' they had spoken of. None of them had any idea how Kagome even knew their sensei, or how their sensei knew her. They were left in the dark, neither one helping inform them of anything because the story would lead to even more questions and misunderstandings and that took to much precious time.

" My first impression of you all, is...I hate you. Meet me on the roof, now." Kakashi said sweetly before leaving in a cloud of smoke. Kagome glared at the spot he had once resided in, before vanishing into thin air, tainted white feathers left in her wake. Naruto raced Sasuke to the roof and Sakura followed after them, screaming after her ' Sasuke-kun' to wait up for her.

Once they had reached the roof, and were all settled on the floor (or against the wall in Kagome's case) Kakashi started a conversation, " Now that we are all here, why don't you guys introduce yourselves." he said, more of a statement than a question. " What should we say?" asked Sakura. " I don't know...likes,dislikes...hobbies...and dreams for the future?" "Why don't you go first" she replied haughtily.

" My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes...I don't really feel like telling you. My hobbies...I have many. My dreams for the future, haven't really thought about that." he said thoughtfully. Sakura and Naruto stared at him irritatedly, while Kagome and Sasuke continued to look disinterested at his antics, _' The he!? We only learned his name.' _was thought running through all of the young genins heads.

" Now its your turn. You, blondie, go first." he said pointing at Naruto. " My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I like-no love ramen, but i don't like to wait the three minutes after you pour the water in the cup. My hobbies are comparing different types of ramen and spending time with Kaggy-chan. My dream for the future is to become the greatest hokage ever! That way everyone will stop disrespecting me, and finally treat me with respect!" started the jubilant Naruto. _' He grew up in an interesting way.' _thought Kakashi.

" Your turn, pinkie." he said. Glaring at him for a split second, Sakura began," Hi my name is Sakura. I like-I mean the person I like is..." she stole a glance at Sasuke,"My hobby is uh," she glanced again," And my dream for the future is..." she looked at him more openly and squealed excitedly. " And? What do you hate?" asked Kakashi. " Naruto and Kagome!" she shouted, all previous shyness vanishing. Naruto gained a hurt look while Kagome remained silent, uncaring of Sakura's words. _' Girls her age care more interested about boys than training.' _Kakashi observed.

" You, in the middle." Kakashi said, nodding towards Sasuke. " My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything." Sakura gained a look of disappointment," What I have isn't a dream, but I will make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." he finished darkly, voice lowered. '_I hope he doesn't mean me.' _ran through Naruto's mind. _' Just as I suspected.'_ thought Kakashi._  
_

" Lastly, Kagome." stated Kakashi. " I am Kagome Taishou. My likes and dislikes are for you to figure out, and my hobbies aren't any of your concern. I don't have any dreams, those are for children, but I have an ambition," she paused," I will eliminate a certain man for all of his acts, he _will_ pay for what he has done." she said sinisterly, her voice terrifying. The other occupants on the roof felt a chill run down their spines, and they felt pity for the man who went against Kagome, and would most likely perish by her hands.

" Okay! So as you can see we are all unique, and have different ideas. Be prepared for tomorrow, because we are going to have a mission, a survival exercise." Kakashi began. " What? More training? We already do that a lot at the academy." complained Sakura. " Says the one who got worst scores." muttered Kagome over to Naruto. He flashed a smile quickly over to her, doing his best to hide his amusement, but failing miserably.

Kakashi, having heard what she said, hid his own amusement, instead, he began to explain more of the 'mission' they were to operate in," This survival exercise is quite different from the training you had as an academy nin. This is because of the risk you will be taking; the new life you have as a ninja. There are 27 graduates, and 18 of those graduates will be sent back to the academy, having failed this test. This will determine whether or not you are ready to make it as a genin. So, with that being said, you have about a 66% chance of failing, this test." Shock ran through his students, none of them happy with the new information he had just announced. Standing up Kakashi continued," Get a good night's rest, you'll need the energy. Oh-and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll puke. Meet me at the training grounds at 5:00. See you then." he finished, poofing away in a cloud of smoke.

They stared at where he once stood in shock, Kgome not as much at having been used to his antics. " Naruto, meet me at the house." she said, before vanishing in a whirlwind of tainted feathers. Naruto raced after her, knowing full well that she was probably going to cook dinner and he never missed any of her meals, not one. Her cooking was so good, that it rivaled ramens place in his heart. Sasuke quickly departed, not wanting to be stuck within a foot of Sakura. Sakura looked after the spot he had been, before crying out his name, trying her hardest to follow after him like the good stalker-fangirl she was.

~!~ ~$~*~$~ ~!~

An alarm sounded, waking up the sleeping kunoichi from her nightmare. She took a shower, and began to go start her day like any other, changing, putting on her charms, and preparing breakfast. The scent seemed to flow throughout the house, waking up the other occupants with it's delicious smell. They groggily made their way over to the table, eagerly waiting to begin eating.

Kagome placed the last plate of food on the table, only to notice Naruto hadn't arrived yet. She gingerly poked his aura with her own, doing her best to calmly wake him up. Using her demonic hearing, she heard his even breaths gradually come to a normal breathing, and heard him groan as he woke up from his dreams. Knowing full well he could smell the food, she predicted him to be over within five minutes, which he did.

He barged threw the front door with as much force as his tired body could, and slumped into his usual seat. " 'Mornin Kags, Haku, Angel." he slurred, still half asleep. Kagome smiled at how cute they all looked, leaning on each other, trying not to fall asleep but failing miserably. Knowing that they probably would go to sleep, Kagome sat at the table nudged them all awake. " Itadakimasu!" They all said, before destroying all of the food, eating as much as possible.

" That is how you start a day, a ton of food." breathed Kagome. " Yeah." were the airy replies. " Ok, Kanna, Hakudoshi, time to go back to sleep." she said, looking at them. They got up and were about to leave for their rooms when Kagome stopped them, giving them both a kiss on the forehead. " Have fun, and stay safe. I promise to teach you two about _it _soon. Love you." she told them. A grin broke out on each of their faces, before they tackled Kagome in a tight hug," Thanks nee-chan!" they cried together, before happily walking over to their rooms, a bounce in their step. Naruto looked at Kagome with a knowing look on his face. She had showed him her true self years ago, when they where about 7-8. That was when he knew she fully trusted him. That day he would forever remember.

Kagome looked at Naruto who had a faraway look in his eyes. She knew he was probably thinking about the past, but they had to get to training. Lightly shaking him, she grabbed her kunai pouch and placed it on her leg, and slung her ninja bag over her shoulder, Naruto following her example. They exited the house, locking the door behind them, and left to the training grounds at a rapid pace.

Arriving there, they met up with Sasuke and Sakura, neither looking as refined as usual. Kagome went over to a tree, climbed it, and lay on a branch. Naruto fell asleep at the bottom of that very same tree while Sasuke and Sakura waited at the middle of the training grounds.

_3 hours later_

Sakura had fallen to her feet while Sasuke still stood. Naruto was sprawled on the ground, mumbling about ramen, while Kagome still slept on the tree, a peaceful look on her face. Kagome woke up, jumping down from her slightly uncomfortable spot on the tree branch. She shook Naruto awake, saying," Kakashi-sensei is close by, time to wake up nii-san." He woke up as soon as he heard her saying 'nii-san', twirling her around like he had done previously.

This time, instead of taking him down with a book, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head and onto the ground. He laid there twitching slightly. That very moment Kakashi appeared, " Yo!" was his simple greeting. Naruto jumped up," Your late!" he yelled, Sakura joining in with him. " A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." he replied. Kagome glared at him, smelling his deceit. " You lie." she stated. She gave him a knowing look, which he sweat dropped at.

" Anyways, let's start training. Its simple, really. All you have to do is get these," he held up three bells," bells from me. If you don't then you will be tied up to a post, and forced to watch your teammates eat lunch, and will be sent back to the academy." as if on cue Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs grumbled. Kagome and Naruto acted as though they were hungry, seeing as they had already eaten breakfast. Kakashi smirked at their expressions, finding them priceless. " You must do whatever you can to take these bells from me, you may use your weapons, if you are not prepared to kill me then you will not pass." " But sensei, these weapons are dangerous!" cried Sakura. " You think _one _of us will be able to harm him? You must be stupider than I thought." said Kagome.

Sakura clenched her jaw in anger, while Naruto laughed. Just because he had a crush on her didn't mean he was a lovesick puppy. " Class clowns are usually the weakest link. Lowest scores. Losers." Naruto slightly growled in anger, nothing compared to Kagome's," When I say start, you may begin." Naruto grabbed his kunai, twirled it on his finger, and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi disappeared, then reappeared next to Naruto, then grabbed Naruto's hand, held the kunai dangerously close to his head. " I didn't say start yet, but I like your enthusiasm. _One _genin cannot harm me." _' He's so fast! I didn't even see him move.' _Sakura thought. _' So this is the power of a Jounin.' _Sasuke concluded. _'Typical.' _Kagome provided.

" Because you had the full intention of destroying me, how should I say this, but I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready," everyone got into their stances," annnd~ start!" they all jumped away. Kakashi was impressed, his students had managed to successfully hide themselves. He grinned underneath his mask, knowing that this batch would be a lot of fun, unlike last time, those kids were no fun. His grin grew wider, into a full blown smile. Yes, they were no fun at all. _  
_


End file.
